


the sun, the moon, the cosmos

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also bad at tagging, Amazing, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Finger Sucking, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, they're in love and gay and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Hyunjin blames Seungmin for being a little shit.





	the sun, the moon, the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> nothing i write is betaread so uhhhh i hope there's no major mistakes? anyway, enjoy and I love you all mwah!

Hyunjin always has to have something in his mouth. All of his pen caps are chewed up, his nail are bitten too low, and he keeps his straws long after he finishes a drink just to have something to occupy his mouth. He feels uncomfortable without anything in it.

 

He finds out the extent of his fixation in the midst of Seungmin messing with him. The dorm is quiet, everyone too bored and exhausted to do much of anything. Except for Seungmin, who takes it upon himself to invade Hyunjin’s room and annoy him. He keeps poking him all over, laughing as Hyunjin squirms away from where he's touched him. Hyunjin is ticklish, Seungmin knows as much and takes advantage of it. When the latter reaches to poke at his neck, where he's most sensitive, Hyunjin turns and pretends to bite his finger. Somewhere in the process, Seungmin’s finger finds its way into his mouth instead. 

 

The effect is instantaneous: warmth pools in his gut and a low whine escapes the back of his throat as Seungmin’s finger moves over his tongue. Seungmin must think it’s all still a joke because he adds another and starts wiggling them around and  _ oh God _ Hyunjin is moaning around his fingers. Seungmin lets out a surprised squeak, cheeks flushing as Hyunjin pulls off of his fingers.

 

"Can I, fuck, please let me suck you off. Please?" Hyunjin slides off the couch and lays his head in Seungmin's lap, biting his bottom lip as he stares up at him. 

 

"Hyunjin, this," Seungmin looks away and swallows audibly. "This isn't funny. I'm sorry for messing with you, okay?" He’s the one squirming now and Hyunjin wonders if he had crossed the line. They've messed around before, but haven’t done much more than mutual hanjobs, so maybe he isn't ready to do anything more yet. 

 

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't mean to ㅡ sorry." 

 

"No, I'm just," He blushes cutely, averting his gaze from Hyunjin's own. "You’re really hot and I don't think I could survive you messing around with me without..." Seungmin's face is on fire, and he’s clutching the fabric of the couch like his life depends on it. 

 

"I'm not messing around. I'd really like it if you'd let me take care of you. Can I?" Hyunjin tilts his head with a pout and plays with  Seungmin’s zipper just to rile him up even more. Gasping, he nods at Hyunjin a few more times than necessary.

 

From then on, word spreads pretty quickly about Hyunjin's fixation. No one has directly mentioned it, but the teasing and knowing stares whenever he chews on something make it painfully obvious. 

  
  
  


Felix had been trying his hand in baking ever since the pancake fiasco (even though Chan had insisted that making pancakes and making actual cakes were completely different) and he was damn good at it so far.

 

"Hyunjin, can you try this for me?" Felix stares down at the recipe on his phone. 

 

It was just the two of them and Jisung home, who was probably sleeping in his room. The others had went out to the store or to pick up something quick and terribly unhealthy to eat. 

 

"Coming!" Hyunjin practically runs around the counter and into the kitchen. He is more than happy to try anything he makes. 

 

“Okay, tell me if the frosting is good." Felix dips his finger in the bowl and holds it out to Hyunjin. Without thinking, he takes the finger into his mouth. 

 

Hyunjin feels the same warmth wash over him and quickly pulls away. Felix's finger is just the right amount of rough, calluses dragging against his tongue and God he loves it.

 

"I," he clears his throat. "I don't know. I think I need to try some more to really know." A lie. The frosting is, of course, delicious.

 

Felix smiles, dips his finger back into the frosting, and holds it in front of Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin happily accepts it.

 

Felix lets out an amused huff of air through his nose before pushing his finger the rest of the way down Hyunjin's throat. His hands are small, so they don’t go far enough to make him gag, but Hyunjin shudders regardless, eyes fluttering closed as Felix works the digit in and out of his mouth. 

 

"Someone's eager. How cute," Felix teases, pulling his finger out and staring him down. He stalks forward, caging Hyunjin between his arms once he has him pressed against the counter. He feels so much smaller than Felix despite the younger being shorter than him. "You know, you shouldn't lie to me. You just couldn't resist having something in your mouth, could you, hm?"

 

“Um," Hyunjin swallows eyebrows knit and bottom lip caught between his teeth. He's not even sure what he wants Felix to do, but he feels every inch of his skin heat up in embarrassment. He's torn between wanting Felix to stop talking because it's so humiliating and wanting him to keep going  _ because _ it's so humiliating. He hates that he loves it.

 

"What’s the matter?” Felix's voice is strong, yet soft. There's a teasing lilt to it that draws a whine from the back of Hyunjin's throat. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell me what's got you so flustered.”

 

“You,” he chokes out, breaths uneven. 

 

“Yeah?” Felix laughs. “That's cute. Is it because I was quick to figure out what was really going on? Because I know how desperate you really are?”

 

“ _ Felix _ ㅡ”

 

“Tell me why you really asked for more.”

 

“Please don't make me say it.”

 

“I'm not  _ asking _ .” Felix's eyes look darker than before. His expression is uncharacteristically serious and it gives Hyunjin chills. 

 

“Please, I can't." His face is flooded with heat and he wishes he could just say it. This wasn't an issue with Seungmin, but something about Felix makes him shy.

 

"Okay." Felix backs away and Hyunjin immediately misses his warmth. He puts the frosting he'd been working on into the fridge and turns to leave. 

 

"No, no, no. Please, no. I'll be good, I promise, just don't go please." Hyunjin feels tears welling up in frustration. He needs him so badly. 

 

"Oh, so now you wanna talk? Go on, then." Felix turns to face Hyunjin again, leaning against the wall opposite of the counter. 

 

"I want - need you. Please, just - just," Hyunjin blinks away tears and stares at the floor. "I want you to fill me up."

 

When Hyunjin looks back up, Felix is only a few inches away from him again.

 

"God, look at you. You're already so hard and I haven't even properly touched you. You want me to fill that pretty little mouth of yours? Hm? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

 

Felix grabs a fistful of Hyunjin's hair and pulls him down so that there is nowhere to look but at him. Hyunjin is shaking now, the way Felix's voice drops and rumbles in his ear almost too much for him; he's never seen him act like this.

 

"Fuck,  _ Lix _ . I want them both so badly I can't ㅡ"

 

"Come on," Felix uses his free hand to cup Hyunjin through his jeans. "I can only do one thoroughly, baby. I only have one-" 

 

He freezes suddenly. After what Hyunjin deems too long of a pause, he moves his hips into Felix's still hand for friction. The movement seems to snap Felix out of his daze. 

 

"You can have both if you let Jisungie fuck your mouth while I fuck you. Would you like that, Jinnie?"

 

Hyunjin chants a hurried  _ yes, yes, yes, God, yes, please _ and Felix leads him to Jisung's room. He is scrolling through his phone on his bed, humming along to whatever song is playing through his earbuds.

 

"Sungie," Felix says loud enough for him to hear. "Look what we've got." 

 

He places Hyunjin, who is practically crawling out of his own skin with arousal, down on an empty spot in front of Jisung. They both flush crimson when they lock eyes.

 

Jisung is beautiful. That much is obvious, but there’s something about him that makes Hyunjin flustered. Jisung is painfully cute without trying, yet alluring when he wants to be. 

 

Jisung swallows and licks his lips quickly, just enough to make them shine. Hyunjin's brain short circuits and, before he can register what is happening, he’s whining.

 

"Jisung," he squirms. "Let me make you feel good." 

 

Jisung always works himself beyond exhaustion. He is one of the younger members, but that didn’t stop him from putting his needs aside for “the sake of the group” all the time. Hyunjin thinks he deserves to be taken care of.

 

"Hyunjin," he pauses, looking at Felix who gives a little nod. "Hyunjin, Hyunjin,  _ Hyunjin _ ." Jisung makes his way over to him, straddling him and leaning down so that their lips are an inch apart.

 

He doesn't know who initiates the kiss, but his heart clenches as soon as their lips meet. Jisung has always been good at everything and kissing definitely isn't an exception. Neither of them are fully leading or dominating, just moving in time with each other and enjoying the heat of it. 

 

"I could get off just watching you two because  _ fuck, _ but I promised something special to Hyunjin. I can't go back on my word, after all." They pull away from each other, albeit reluctantly, and Jisung rolls off of him to sit cross legged beside Hyunjin. “Sungie?”

 

“Yes?” Jisung perks up, eyes sparkling endearingly. 

 

“Jinnie wants you to fuck his mouth,” Felix says and Jisung licks his lips. “You think you can do that for us, pup?”

 

Jisung looks up at Felix shyly and nods. 

 

“Good boy,” Hyunjin says, testing the waters. He figures Jisung likes it from the way he blushes and smiles.

 

“Aw. My babies,” Felix coos, looking far too cute for someone that has Hyunjin wrapped around his finger. “I want both of you to strip. Then, Hyunjinnie, I want you to get on your hands and knees for me. Is that okay with you?” 

 

Hyunjin hums in approval and they both do what is asked of them. Positioned on his hands and knees, he can’t see Felix, but the sound of rummaging followed by a cap opening and the wet squelch of lube being drizzled onto his fingers are telling enough for him to piece it together. 

 

“Can I,” he sucks in a harsh breath when Felix teases his rim just enough to cover it in lube. “Sungie. Can I touch Sungie?”

 

“What do you say, pup?” Jisung, who is sitting with his back against the pillows, looks beyond Hyunjin and nods. “Go on, then.”

 

It’s Jisung that surges forward, kissing him eagerly. He has to crane his neck up uncomfortably to match the younger’s enthusiasm, but the slide of Jisung’s tongue against his own makes up for it. Hyunjin feels like he’s floating, chasing a high he can’t get enough of. He wiggles his hips back to ask Felix for  _ more, more, more. _

 

Felix has small hands. It is something the members always found quite cute. His small hands with their small fingers, though, hit all the right spots in Hyunjin. It isn’t long before he’s prodding at his prostate with three fingers, turning the older into a whining mess. Jisung isn’t in much better shape, letting out little whimpers and rutting up against nothing as they kiss. 

 

“Aw, you can’t keep quiet, huh? Jisung, why don’t you help him?” Felix pulls his fingers out of Hyunjin and he hates the loss, but is too eager to suck Jisung off to dwell on it. 

 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung whispers, treating his name like a secret. 

 

“Yeah,” he replies, licking his lips as he eyes the younger’s cock. “Fuck my mouth, Sungie. Be a good boy for me.”

 

Jisung chokes out a sob, rising to his knees. He sits back on his heels for a moment, fisting the sheets and breathing slowly as if to calm himself down. 

 

“I’m gonna come so fast,” he groans, screwing his eyes shut. “You’re really pretty.”

 

“You’re both really pretty too,” Hyunjin mumbles, shifting his arms so they don’t ache anymore. 

 

“I love you both so much,” Felix chimes in, voice full of fondness. Hyunjin hears him tear open a condom and roll it on. “Are you both ready? Tell me if it’s too much at any time and I’ll stop.”

 

“Just want you both.” Hyunjin looks up at Jisung as best as he can and smiles. 

 

“Okay, baby,” Felix sighs contentedly and lines himself up with Hyunjin’s hole.

 

Jisung gets back on his knees and tangles his hands in Hyunjin’s hair instead. The latter opens his mouth and mumbles a desperate, hushed  _ please.  _

 

In sync, Felix and Jisung inch their cocks into him and all he can think about is how  _ full _ he feels. Jisung is hot and heavy on his tongue while Felix fucks into him slowly; it’s too much and not enough all at once. He wants to ask Jisung to really use his mouth and Felix to fuck him like he means it, but his mouth is occupied. Felix seems to pick up on his desires when Hyunjin whines and wiggles his hips. 

 

“You want us to be rough with you? Is that it?”

 

Hyunjin whines in affirmation. 

 

Felix pulls almost the entire way out before slamming back into him with enough force to make Hyunjin rock forward. The motion shoves Jisung’s cock farther down his throat. Jisung seems to catch on, working his hips in time to the rhythm Felix set.  _ This _ is what Hyunjin wanted, what he needed. 

 

He can’t help but moan around Jisung’s length. His body feels like it’s being torn apart in the best way possible, put back together, and then torn apart all over again. 

 

“Your lips,” Jisung says. He almost sounds like he’s crying, but Hyunjin is too lost in his own pleasure to look up and check if he is. “Look so pretty wrapped around me. Like,  _ fuck _ , like you were meant to suck cock. I can’t -- I’m gonna come. You’re so -  _ ah, fuck _ .”

 

After a few more weak thrusts, Jisung spills into his mouth, tugging Hyunjin flush against him by the hair. He swallows eagerly, swirling his tongue over the head and making Jisung hiss. Jisung jerks his hips away and slumps back against the pillows to catch his breath. 

 

With his mouth empty, Hyunjin really can’t keep quiet. He’s clawing at the sheets, babbling incoherently, and whining as Felix fucks him impossibly harder. 

 

“Felix,” he groans. “Feels so good,  _ too  _ good, and I’m so close. Please make me come.  _ Please _ .” 

 

“Baby, I’m close too. You’re taking me so well.”

 

Felix’s moans are deep and melodic. His voice makes Hyunjin shiver and he knows he’s not gonna last much longer when he groans out his name. 

 

“Gonna come for my good boy,” Felix breathes. He reaches around to tug at Hyunjin’s cock while he thrusts into him faster. 

 

It’s too much for Hyunjin and he comes against the sheets, orgasm hitting him harder than any other he’s had before. 

 

“Come in me.” 

 

Felix is wearing a condom, so he can’t actually do it, but it sends him over the edge regardless and Hyunjin is content.

  
  
  


After they clean themselves up and change the sheets, they cuddle under fresh blankets. Jisung has his arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s midsection and Felix is cupping his cheeks tenderly. 

 

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Felix mutters, eyebrows pinched together slightly. 

 

“Definitely not. I loved it and I love you both too.” Hyunjin lets out an embarrassed laugh and hides his face behind the blanket. 

 

“You’re too cheesy even for yourself, but I love you too, Jinnie.” Jisung kisses his shoulder and smiles against his skin. 

 

They hear the front door opening and pull the blankets high enough to cover themselves up. They giggle to themselves, but fall silent when they hear the bedroom door open too. When they realize it’s only Seungmin, they relax again. 

  
  


“What the hell, guys?” Seungmin complains, pouting. “You didn’t even bother to invite me? I need new boyfriends.” He crosses his arms before giving up the act and joining their cuddle pile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/mlnhoist) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)


End file.
